Doctor Who The Lost Child
by tardis456
Summary: Set two years for the Doctor after my last Doctor Who Twilight crossover. Basically, the Doctor discovers that Jacob Black is connected to him by more than just coincidence, and learns to embrace the fact. This is a large crossover, with Doctor Who and Twilight being the main ones. Harry Potter and Wizards of Waverly Place are the other two elements of the story.


CHAPTER ONE

In Forks, Washington, at a cliff edge, the sound of groaning engines started to sound, followed by a light breeze that started to increase. The faint outline of a Police Box started to form by the forest at the cliff. When it had fully formed, the groaning engines stopped with a metallic thud.

The right door of the Police Box opened, and a man with floppy brown hair wearing a long purple overcoat, a brown waistcoat with a white shirt underneath it, brown trousers and boots and a blue bowtie with silver symbols on it stepped out, followed by a woman with frizzy blond hair, a young girl of about nineteen with bushy brown hair, a young boy of about nineteen with sandy blond hair, a woman of about twenty-seven with dark brown hair, a young girl of about four with smooth light brown hair, a young boy of the same age with dark brown hair and another boy of about five with long dark brown hair.

The man with floppy brown hair walked to the edge of the cliff and looked down. A large sea was several feet below, waves crashing at the cliff.

"Doctor, are you ok?" The woman with frizzy blond hair asked.

"Oh, I'm fine, River." The Doctor said. He looked up and back at the others.

"Mum, how long is it until we go to that planet Granddad promised to take us to?" The four year old girl asked.

"Soon, Jenna." The woman with bushy brown hair said.

"Ok, Mum." Jenna said.

"Oh, my head." The Doctor said, placing a hand to his head.

"You ok, Dad?" The boy with blond hair asked.

"Oh, I'm fine, Rhydian, just got so much going through my head, thinking too much. I need to clear my head." The Doctor said.

"How are you going to do that?" River asked.

"Watch and find out." The Doctor said, walking to the forest and stopping just before it, before he took off his overcoat.

"Ok, Dad, what are you doing?" The woman with dark brown hair asked.

"Something incredibly stupid, but also amazing." The Doctor said, unbuttoning his waistcoat and taking it off, throwing it on top of his overcoat.

"Ok, whatever you're doing, you better not be…" The girl with bushy brown hair said before the Doctor took off his bowtie. "Taking your bowtie and shirt off." The girl finished.

"Well, turn and look away, Hermione." The Doctor said, unbuttoning his shirt. Hermione turned Jenna and the four year old boy around along with her, while River covered the five year old boy's eyes.

"Doctor, you're not going to jump off the cliff, are you?" River asked.

"Got it in one." The Doctor said. He finished unbuttoning his shirt, took it off, and threw it on top of the pile of clothes, then took his boots off, along with his socks.

He then looked at River, smiled, then ran to the edge of the cliff and jumped off. "GERONIMO!" He shouted as he dived, head first, into the water. River, Hermione, Rhydian and the woman with dark brown hair were watching him.

"He is completely insane!" The woman said.

"Maybe, but you've got to admit, he is a bit magnificent." River said.

"So? Has he got some kind of death wish?!" The woman asked.

"There is a difference between a death wish and cliff diving, Alex." The Doctor's voice said. Everyone turned, to see the Doctor leaning against a tree, still shirtless. His biceps were quite large.

"Ok, how did you get up here so fast?" River asked.

"Wolfblood powers. Running's quite fast, even when in human form." The Doctor said.

"Oh right." River said.

"You're not going to jump off the cliff again are you?" Hermione asked.

"It's like you read my mind. Oh wait, I forgot, you, River and Rhydian, and soon Merlin and Jenna can." The Doctor said. And on and on went the Doctor's cliff diving. On the sixth dive, Hermione looked at her sister.

"Alex, how come whenever you look after Merlin or Jenna you always know what to do, even though me, Mum, Dad and Rhydian didn't need to tell you what to do? It's almost like you are a mother." Hermione said.

"Hermione, I have been a mother before." Alex said.

"WHAT!?" The Doctor shouted. Alex, River, Hermione, Rhydian, Jenna and Merlin turned to see the Doctor, water dripping from his hair, standing by a tree, his eyes yellow.

He clicked his fingers and his shirt, bowtie, waistcoat and overcoat appeared on him, along with his boots and socks. "Tardis. Now!" He said, pointing at the Police Box, anger clear in his voice. Alex quickly ran in, followed by Hermione, Rhydian, Merlin and Jenna. As River walked past her now bone dry husband, she looked into his eyes.

"Just to let you know, I didn't know about this." She said before she walked into the Tardis. The Doctor watched her go, before he took three deep breaths, then walked into the Tardis as well.

The interior of the Tardis was larger than the exterior. There was a balcony looking over the large room, with two doors leading out of the room. A set of stairs led to the balcony, two banisters on either side, going around the balcony as well. The room was a grey colour, with several lights at the top all lit up. Several roundels coloured blue on the outline and lit up orange in the middle ran around the room.

Two more sets of stairs led off from the floor down to two landings that had two stairs that ran down to a sublevel with a large column in the center with several panels around it.

On the floor the doors were on, in the center, was a large hexagonal console, coloured a metallic grey, with a large glass pillar rising from it with several tubes in it glowing green and two large glass spikes, one at the top, the other at the bottom.

Three large cogs were at the top of the glass pillar, growing in size, with circular symbols on them. A railing ran around the floor with the hexagonal console, two panels on it, one on the left side of the room, the other on the right.

Two screens were connected to the console, each of them with a large green gas like cloud displayed on them with several circular symbols going horizontally across them.

The Doctor went to the console and pulled a brown leaver. The Tardis groaned as a line of lights around the room started to shine in sections, the three cogs at the top of the glass pillar started to rotate and the top spike in the pillar retreated upwards.

"Right, now then, what's this about you being a mother before?" The Doctor asked, looking at Alex, who was sitting on a brown chair fixed in place to the floor beside the left panel. Alex sighed.

"Before you picked me and Justin up from Waverly Place, when me and Mason were together, we…we had a son." She said.

"Right, and you didn't tell us this why?" River asked.

"Because I was eighteen when I had him, and Mason is a Quileute, which means my son is one too. Plus I didn't know about you being a Wolfblood, so I panicked and gave him away to a man and a woman called Sarah and Billy Black." Alex said.

"Billy Black, why does that name ring a bell?" The Doctor asked himself. He paced around the console room, glaring at Alex from time to time, before he stopped and clicked his fingers. "That's who he is!" He said.

"Who?" River asked.

"Alex's son. He's called, what was it, Jacob, right?" The Doctor asked. Alex nodded.

"But how do you know?" She then asked.

"Because, oh great Miss Keep-My-Son-A-Secret-From-My-Family, I met him." The Doctor said.

"Right, and this was when?" River asked.

"Oh, about, how long was it, two years ago." The Doctor said.

"And this was when you were with Clara Oswald?" River asked.

"No, it was when I was looking for that impossible woman." The Doctor said.

"Did someone say my name?" A woman with dark brown hair asked, walking into the Console Room. She was wearing a white shirt with black poker dots, and blue jeans.

"Oh, Clara. Got bored of the garden already, have ya?" The Doctor asked.

"Yeah." Clara said.

"Well, this may be a disappointment, but I'm going to have to postpone the trip to Lumina Three." The Doctor said. He went to the console and pulled and few leavers and pressed a few switches.

"Why?" Clara asked.

"Because Alex here has just informed me that I have a long lost grandson." The Doctor said. "So, please, feel free to take your anger out on her, because it's her bloody fault!" He then said.

"Doctor!" River said.

"I can't help it, River. That girl has been driving me mad for months. I still haven't got those tires fixed on the Ford Anglia yet." The Doctor said. He pulled down two leavers.

"So, where is your grandson?" Clara asked.

"In La Push." The Doctor said. "But he spends most of his time in Forks, with this girl he apparently imprinted on." He then said.

"You mean my son's already imprinted?" Alex asked.

"Yes, on a vampire at that. Well, a half vampire, half human hybrid." The Doctor said.

Meanwhile, on Earth, in Forks, in a large mansion made out of glass, wood and stone, a sixteen year old boy with tanned skin was sitting with a girl of about fourteen. A pale woman walked into the room.

"Jacob, Renesmee, you two ok?" She asked.

"Yeah, Esme, we're fine." The boy with tanned skin, Jacob, said.

"Well, ok." Esme said before she walked out the room. Renesmee leaned her head on Jacob's shoulder. Jacob smiled at her and rubbed her shoulder.

Outside, Esme, a pale blond man, a pale woman with brown hair and another pale man with brown hair were looking out into the forest surrounding the mansion.

"Do you ever think he'd come back?" The pale brown haired man asked.

"Dunno, Edward." The pale brown haired woman said.

"Carlisle!" Someone said. Carlisle, the pale blond man, turned around to see a pale woman with short brown hair running out the mansion.

"Alice, what is it?" Carlisle asked.

"He's coming. The Doctor is coming!" Alice said.

"When?" Esme asked.

"In two days' time, the Tardis will materialise by the forest." Alice said. "That's all I saw." She then said.

Two days passed, before Carlisle was sitting in the living room reading a newspaper when the Tardis groaning sounded.

"Well, guess his statement that he's never late is true." Carlisle said.

Inside the Tardis, the Doctor pushed the brown materialisation leaver and the Tardis groaned as the line of lights started to slow before they stopped shining then all lit up, the cogs slowed before they stopped and the top spike in the pillar came down. Someone knocked on the door.

"Get up, Alex. Jacob's your son." The Doctor said bluntly. River rubbed his shoulder. The Doctor clapped his hands together. "Right, then. C'mon. Let's go meet the Cullens." He said cheerily before he grabbed Clara's hand and led her to the door. River followed with Alex.

"C'mon, Hermione, Rhydian." River said.

"You lot go on, we need to keep Merlin and Jenna from going at each other's throats if the other beets one at a game." Hermione said.

"Ok, see you two in a while." The Doctor said before he opened the door, and stepped out, followed by Clara, River and Alex. The Doctor eyed the landscape. The Cullens' mansion was in view, and Edward was standing outside it on a balcony with the pale brown haired woman. "How's it going up there, Edward, Bella?" The Doctor asked.

"Not as well as your ship, Doc." Edward said. He, the Doctor and Bella chuckled.

"I thought you didn't like it if people call you 'Doc'." Clara said.

"Well, I don't. But the Cullens are great people, really. Although, I have to admit, you might not want to think any personal thoughts when around Edward." The Doctor said. "He can read minds." He then whispered to River, Clara and Alex.

"Even yours?" River asked.

"Not very well, I must say." Edward said. He and Bella were standing right in front of the four.

"How did they get here so fast?" Alex asked.

"Didn't I mention? They're vampires." The Doctor said.

"Gifted vampires." Edward said.

"Yes, yes, gifted vampires. So what? I just missed out the word 'gifted'." The Doctor said.

"Anyway, how come you're here?" Bella asked.

"I thought Alice would have seen why." The Doctor said.

"No, she only saw that you'd come here today." Bella said.

"And who are your friends?" Edward asked.

"Ah, this is Clara Oswald, a kind of traveling companion with me. This woman is River Song, my wife. And this is Alex, my second oldest daughter." The Doctor said. "As for why we're here, it's because of something concerning a Mr Jacob Black." He then said.

"Oh, he's with Renesmee in their room, well, Nessie's room." Edward said. As they walked into the Cullens' mansion, the Doctor got out a small silver fob watch with circular symbols on it.

"What's that?" Clara asked.

"Chameleon Arch. Rewrites biology. Can change a Time Lord to a human." The Doctor said. He tossed the fob watch into his other hand and pocketed it again. "And now I know why you kept this hidden in your room, Alex." He said.

When they got into the Cullens' mansion, the Doctor did a small twirl as he stepped through the door.

"Why did you do that?" River asked.

"I always like to make an entrance, although that wasn't exactly what I had in mind." The Doctor said.

"Well, well, the infamous Doctor with no name." Carlisle said, walking to the Doctor.

"Haha, Carlisle Cullen!" The Doctor said cheerfully, shaking Carlisle's hand. "River, Clara, Alex, this is Carlisle Cullen, a good man, well, vampire, and a very close friend of mine." The Doctor said to River, Clara and Alex. River and Clara did a little wave, while Alex just nodded. Meanwhile, upstairs in Renesmee's room, Jacob was stood up, looking out the large glass wall, while Renesmee was sitting on her bed reading a book.

"Hey, Nessie, do you think that if it weren't for the imprint, we would be together?" Jacob asked, looking at Renesmee.

"If it weren't for the imprint, I wouldn't be here." Renesmee said.

"True." Jacob said. He looked out the window again, before he spotted something. "Hey, Ness, come look at this." Jacob said. Renesmee got off her bed and went to the window.

"What?" She asked. Jacob pointed to the edge of the forest. Renesmee looked out the window and saw the Tardis, lantern, windows and signs shining brightly. "Isn't that the Doctor's box?" Renesmee asked.

"It looks like it." Jacob said. Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." Renesmee said. Edward opened the door and looked in.

"Jacob, the Doctor wants to see you." He said.

"Why? And which doctor?" Jacob asked.

"Don't know why, and the Doctor. As in the one that crashed a few months ago in the forest." Edward said. He then left. Jacob looked at Renesmee.

"Why do you think he wants to see you?" Renesmee asked. Jacob shrugged. He and Renesmee then left the room.

Downstairs, the Doctor was disappearing from one place and reappearing in another around the house in a multi-coloured flash.

"Vampires are fast? Ha!" He said before he Flashed away from the sofa and to the kitchen. "I'm faster!" He said before he Flashed to the TV in the living room. Everyone was watching him, Alice clearly more intrigued. "Of course, Flashing is just disappearing from one place and reappearing in the other by a multi-coloured flash. Dusting is much more amazing." The Doctor said when he appeared beside River.

He got out his sonic screwdriver and waved it by his head. He then suddenly seemed to explode into dust the same colour as his clothes, hair and skin colour, which seemed to disappear in a breeze.

"Where did he go?" Clara asked. A tapping sounded. Everyone turned to look out one of the large glass walls, and saw the Doctor, waving at them. He then exploded into dust the colour of his clothes, hair and skin colour again. The dust started to appear beside River, before it formed the Doctor. He leaned against the wall.

"Ok, what was that you were doing?" Esme asked.

"Dusting, a type of transportation that requires no incantation, just wand movement, and can only be used by wizards and witches, but the caster can transport Muggles, that's people who can't do magic, and objects with it." The Doctor said.

"Right and you haven't taught any of the kids that ability why?" River asked.

"No one asked me to." The Doctor said.

"Hey, I heard there was a doctor here to see me." Jacob said, he and Renesmee walking down the stairs.

"Ah, Jacob Black, Alpha of the Quileute pack here, well, a pack, just the man I was looking for. Evening Renesmee." The Doctor said.

"Hi Doctor." Renesmee said.

"Anyway, what did you want to see me about?" Jacob asked.

"Something that, well, let's just say that it will be quite a shock, and I don't mind how you take it, after all, you're only human, and I mean that by my standards, what, with me not even being from this planet and all." The Doctor said. "Anyway, Carlisle, are there any rooms in this house that me, Jacob, Alex and River could have a little private chat? Oh, and I don't mind if Renesmee's with us."

"Well, there's always my office, it's the one room I tend to have family chats with Rosalie, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett or Esme in private." Carlisle said.

"That will do just fine, Carlisle." The Doctor said.

"Hey, how come I can't go?" Clara asked.

"Family business, Clara, strictly kept within the family's rules. 'Any confrontation between family members must not have a member of a different family present, unless related by marriage or adoption slash fostering.'" The Doctor said in a whisper to Clara.

About five minutes later, the Doctor, River, Alex, Jacob and Renesmee were in Carlisle's office, the door shut and locked.

"Right, what's this all about?" Jacob asked.

"You don't recognise me?" Alex asked.

"No, should I? Never met you before." Jacob said.

"Look, Alex, when you use a Chameleon Arch, you erase all of their memories of their past life, their real life. I should know, I had to use it when I was traveling with Martha. You remember Martha, don't you, River?" The Doctor asked. River nodded her head. "Look, basic thing is, without a Tardis to set a life story for you, you forget everything about your past life, you forget family members, friends, places you've been to, heck, you can even forget your own birthday." The Doctor said. "Anyway, Jacob, the reason Alex asked if you recognised her was because, well, I don't really know how to put this…" He then began, turning to look at Jacob.

"Alex is your biological mother." River said. The Doctor hit his face with his hand, clearly annoyed.

"Way to break it to him, Melody, way to break it to him." He said.

"Stop calling me Melody! You only call me that when you worry about me or when…" River began before she didn't continue, clearly too embarrassed to continue.

"Thank you for stopping there, far too much information." Alex said, clearly disgusted at her mother.

"Ok, is this some kind of joke?" Renesmee asked.

"Yeah, I mean, my mother was killed in a car crash when I was about two, and my Dad is at my house, either watching a baseball match or football match." Jacob said.

"If you want proof, then this is it." The Doctor said, pulling out the fob watch.

"How can a fob watch be proof?" Jacob asked.

"Hold it." The Doctor said.

"No thanks." Jacob said.

"It wants to be held by you." The Doctor said.

"How can you tell what a watch wants and what it doesn't want? It's a bloody watch, for Christ's sake!" Jacob said.

"Just hold it. You'll understand better." The Doctor said.

"Jake?" Renesmee asked. Jacob looked at her. After Renesmee whispered something in Jacob's ear, Jacob finally accepted to hold the fob watch.

"Whatever Renesmee whispered to Jacob must have been convincing." River said. The Doctor placed the fob watch in Jacob's hand, and Jacob looked at it.

"Tardis, Time Vortex, Time Lord." A voice in Jacob's head said.

"What's with the voice?" Jacob asked.

"There's a Time Lord essence in that watch. Your Time Lord essence to be precise." The Doctor said. "Renesmee, place your hand on Jacob's, over the watch, so you're both holding it." He then said.

"Doctor…" River began.

"Shush, River, I know what I'm doing." The Doctor said, holding up a finger to River. Renesmee looked at Jacob, before she placed her left hand over his, over the fob watch.

Suddenly, they both saw themselves, Renesmee now a seventeen year old girl, walking down a forest, as husband and wife. They then saw Renesmee holding a small baby boy in her hands, with Jacob standing next to her. They then both snapped out of the vision.

"What was that?" Renesmee asked.

"The future, the one that will happen in Jacob doesn't open that watch. Place your right hand over the watch, Renesmee." The Doctor said. Renesmee switched her hands over the watch.

This time, she and Jacob saw different visions.

Renesmee saw herself as a seventeen year old again, only this time she and Edward were looking out into the night sky, watching as the Tardis flew over the trees then disappeared.

Jacob, however, saw himself, Alex, River, the Doctor and a woman with short black hair in the Console Room of the Tardis, the Doctor at the controls. Jacob and Renesmee both came out of the visions.

"And that was?" Jacob asked. Uncertainty and fear was in his voice, and the Doctor noticed.

"That, Jacob, was the future that will happen if you do open the watch. It can go either way, and it all depends on you." The Doctor said. He pointed his screwdriver at the door and turned it on. The emitter glowed green and a buzzing sound emitted from it. The door then unlocked. "So, what's it to be? Quileute or Time Lord?" The Doctor asked.

"I…I…I can't…" Jacob began before he ran out the room, down the stairs and out the front door. The sound of a motorbike engine starting up sounded before it sped off.

"Where'd he go?" Renesmee asked.

"To the one man he can trust, Billy." The Doctor said.

"You don't seem at all worried." River said.

"Why should I be? I've seen it, in here." The Doctor said, tapping his head. "Jacob will go to Billy, ask him if he is adopted, then decide whether to open the watch or not." He then said. He then looked at Alex. "Ok, Alex, let's just give it to you straight. If Jacob doesn't open the watch, then you have to accept that. He might open the watch, he might not, but whatever his choice is, you have to accept it." The Doctor said. Alex nodded.

"Ok, Dad." She said.

Meanwhile, Jacob sped his motorbike back to Billy's home, before he stopped, parked his bike and then went to the door. When he got in, Billy, an old man with long black hair and tanned skin in a wheelchair, was watching the TV in the living room.

"Hey, Jake." He said when Jacob walked in.

"Is it true?" Jacob asked.

"Is what true, Jacob?" Billy asked.

"Is it true that I'm adopted?" Jacob asked. Billy sighed and turned the TV off.

"I knew this day would come." He said as he did so.

"What day?" Jacob asked.

"The day your real mother comes to find you." Billy said.

"You mean I'm not your real son?" Jacob asked. Billy shook his head.

"No, you're not." He said.

"So I am adopted?" Jacob asked.

"Yes." Billy said.

"Do you know the woman who's my real mother?" Jacob asked.

"All I know is that she said something about her father coming for her and she needed someone to take care of her baby. So, me and Sarah took you in, raised you as our own." Billy said.

"So how come I've got the wolf gene?" Jacob asked.

"We didn't now at the time, but before you started phasing, a letter was sent to us, well, to me anyway. It wasn't signed but I knew it was from your real mother. All it said was 'Jacob will have the wolf gene'. There was some kind of signature, but all it was, was a series of circular symbols." Billy said.

"Do you still have that letter?" Jacob asked.

"Somewhere in my room, in one of the draws. Had to keep the fact you were adopted a secret, at your biological mother's wishes, until she came to get you." Billy replied.

"Did she say she would come and get me?" Jacob asked.

"Yes. But she didn't say when. All she said was that if she does, she'll be with her father and possibly her mother too. I'm not sure why, but she said that you might not meet your real father." Billy said.

Meanwhile, at the Cullens', the Doctor was currently fiddling with a gold coin in his hands.

"People always assume that a magician's magic is real." He said, tossing the coin up into the air and catching in his other hand and slapping it onto the back of his other hand. "But it's not, it's just an illusion. But with me," He showed his hands, front and back, to reveal the coin was gone, "I don't need to use illusions." He finished.

He placed his hand by River's ear and pulled back, holding the coin again. "But sometimes, an illusion is just enough." The Doctor said, tossing the coin into the air again.

A flash of white light appeared, then a silver Yale key fell into the Doctor's hand. He then pocketed it.

"So was that an illusion or you doing real magic?" Clara asked.

"Bit of both, really. I used real magic to turn the coin into my key, but it was an illusion when I made the coin disappear and reappear when I pretended to pull it from my wife's ear." The Doctor said. "But now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go and check on the rest of my kids, considering that Harry and Ron keep glaring daggers at Hermi…one." He then said, before he ran as fast as he could out the Cullens' and to the Tardis.

He clicked his fingers as he neared it and the doors opened automatically. The Doctor ran to the console, before he ran down a set of stairs to a landing and went through a large, squashed hexagonal door, pressing a red button on the wall to open two silver sliding doors and running through a hexagonal corridor, similarly shaped to the door. He continued running, until he reached two silver doors with green vines painted on them. He pressed a button and the doors slid open.

A large garden was in view, and the artificial sunlight blinded the Doctor for a second. Placing his hand over his eyes to shield them, the Doctor walked forwards, before his eyes became accustom to the light. Hermione and Rhydian were in their wolf forms, a large brown wolf with an orange collar around its neck (Rhydian) and a smaller brown wolf with darker fur with a Tardis blue collar around its neck (Hermione).

"You two ok?" The Doctor asked, walking up to them. Hermione and Rhydian nodded. The Doctor sighed with relief. "You have no idea how worried I was." He said.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"I thought you, Harry and Ron hadn't got over that argument you had a while ago." The Doctor said.

"Dad, we got over that five hours ago." Rhydian said, lying down.

"Yeah, and Harry and Ron weren't glaring daggers at me this morning, they were glaring daggers at each other. I just happened to be in between them at the time. But they got over it." Hermione said, lying down next to Rhydian.

"Ok, ok, fine. I'll be at the Cullens' if you need me." The Doctor said before he walked out the garden.

About fifteen minutes later, the Doctor was in the Console Room. He pulled the brown dematerialisation leaver, and the Tardis groaned as the cogs started to rotate, the line of lights around the console room shone in sections and the top spike in the Time Rotor retreated upwards.

In the living room at the Cullens', the Tardis started to materialise in the spot it had occupied when the Doctor first met the Cullens. When it fully materialised, River went to it, and walked in.

"You took your time!" She said.

"How long was I gone for?" The Doctor asked.

"Half an hour." River said.

"At least I'm not a few days or years late." The Doctor said.

"Doctor, I know you still can't get other the fact that my mother and father are dead, but please, stop referring to them every single day!" River said.

"Who said Amy was the first person I met who had to wait a while to travel with me?" The Doctor asked, a glint in his eyes.

"Who on Earth are you talking about…? Oh, Donna." River said.

"And you, of course." The Doctor said.

"Yeah, and me. But also the kids." River said.

"I know, honey." The Doctor said. He looked at one of the two scanners before he and River walked out the Tardis.


End file.
